My Valentines
by LycoX
Summary: Its Valentine's Day once again and Clark is spending it with two very special ladies.


**My Valentines**

**Disclaimer: Its thanks to a tweet of Abby's and my recent surge of Calicia and Clark/Kyla feels that this is happening.**

* * *

They'd been the odd bunch when they had chosen to be a dating trio back in high school. Something that Jonathan and Martha Kent had had some issues with for the longest time as it wasn't right to them. But Clark Kent, Kyla Willowbrook, and Alicia Baker weathered through their disappointment and the judgement of others and came out stronger for it as time went on. Clark and Kyla had already been a well solid relationship regardless of the fact she went to a different school and it was easy to see how much the girl made the young man a very happy guy. Less reserved and perhaps strangely enough, becoming a bit more at peace with himself. Which is why it was so strange when Alicia entered the mix and rather then cause problems, seemed to be a piece of the puzzle that had been missing for them.

One that even they hadn't realized was missing until she came around. Kyla had even been instrumental in helping keep Alicia from going off the rails and effectively shamed the girl's parents for how they had handled things with her as she grew up. Chloe Sullivan was one particular person who had an issue with the whole thing, her jealousy already stemming from the fact Kyla had grabbed his attention so easily and kept it on her. And when Alicia became a part of their relationship, said jealousy worsened to the point she barely talked to Clark. Even causing herself to lose him entirely when she wrote an expose on Alicia after catching the girl teleporting herself. Something Clark had been none too pleased with and the same could be said for Kyla, her grandfather, Alicia, and her parents as well.

And because of the glares and mistrust this would cause, Alicia would end up in therapy to deal with it and going to the same school as Kyla so as not to deal with the issues anymore. Chloe would be removed from the Torch after Alicia's parents threatened a lawsuit and Clark would be mightily pissed off for a good long while over the whole thing. This would also further cause the trio to be far more protective of one another as time went on. The girls would even be instrumental in helping Pete bear the weight of Clark's secret and prevent him from moving away because of said secret. They'd also ease Clark into telling Lex his secret instead of allowing fears and his parents' words to hold power over him. Something that hadn't necessarily been a thing Jonathan liked at all but this would help the bond of friendship between Clark and Lex grow stronger.

Preventing him from going down a darker path because of it later on down the line. Granted, Kyla first had to get past her issues whereLuthors were concerned but thankfully managed it to be friendly enough with Lex once she finally saw how genuine he was being where Clark was concerned. This later would help lessen her grandfather's views towards Lex as well and not paint him in the same light as his father. Now, while the girls' influence on Clark's life helped with a lot of things, there was still some things that wasn't avoided. Like Jor-El being a pain in the ass for example and an argument here and there that had left hurt feelings from time to time. But through all that life threw at them, they managed it all.

"Well girls, another Valentine's Day has come again." Spoke up one Clark 'Superman' Kent with a pleased sigh and happy smile on his lips.

Kyla snuggled up to him happily as the Sun began to bathe the sky of the planet they were currently on in various beautiful colors. Alicia doing the same on his other side. "Here's to another 30 years of love for us." Kyla murmured happily.

"Amen, babygirl." Added Alicia just as happily.

Both of whom had long been active members of the Justice League as 'Shifter' and 'Port' respectively alongside their husband and the friends they'd made over the years. Both had even given birth to Clark's children as well. And for Valentine's Day, the trio had decided to visit this particular planet as a romantic getaway and make all new happy memories together. "I love you both."

"And we love you, Clark."

"Always and forever."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Trio relationships not normally something I do but I figured this wouldn't hurt. Probably not my best work but hopefully its still likeable. **


End file.
